


Daisies

by jaehyunismybias



Series: Do Your Worst [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Frottage, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Morning Kisses, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: It's Taeyong's birthday.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Do Your Worst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters reflect on the real life persons in any way! This work is fictional!  
> Enjoy!

After ending a phone call with his mother, Taeyong scrolled down on his Instagram feed, mindful of the occasional new notification's about his new post. The heart icon in the upper right corner alerted him of a new comment, and he pressed on it to see.

He had taken the picture just before he had gone to his morning class. It had been a rare time for him alone in the apartment, since Jaehyun had ran off to the store right after waking him up with breakfast in bed. Just before leaving the apartment he took a mirror selfie and posted it. He wore a pastel-yellow hoodie and some loose jeans, nothing too extravagant.

Not many had commented. They hadn't dared. The main reason for that was the username highest up on the comment section;

_@_jeongjaehyun: Mine❤_

_@_jeongjaehyun: Happy birthday, baby_

After that one came a few other birthday wishes from his former classmates and current ones, but they weren't that relevant really.

His sister had commented as well, and he smiled softly. He liked Jaehyun's comment and closed the app, eyes flicking up to check the time.

Jaehyun's class should have ended by now. 

"Happy birthday, Taeyong"

He looked up from his phone at the sound of a familiar voice,

 _Doyoung_.

Taeyong couldn't remember the last time they'd had a conversation that lasted of anything more than distant, longing looks or comforting smiles.

Taeyong's eyes widened slightly, lips parting and closing like on that of a fish. Doyoung had changed his hair color to a deep blue one. It looked good on him. Taeyong wanted to compliment it and beam at him from the birthday wish. Instead, his eyes quickly scanned the perimeter behind the boy as a force of habit, before he flashed a soft smile and a

"Thank you,"

Taeyong wanted nothing more than to talk with his former best friend. At the same time he wished he wouldn't linger for long - Jaehyun wouldn't like it.

Doyoung's gaze merged into one of sympathy, and it looked like he wanted to step closer to give the boy a hug. Instead, understanding the conflict in Taeyong's eyes, he stayed where he was a few feet away grasping the strap of his backpack.

"I saw your post," Doyoung started, breaking the pregnant silence between them. Taeyong looked back up on the boy.

"I take it you and Jaehyun are still a thing?"

Taeyong's eyes caught onto a form walking out of the classroom behind Doyoung, their brown eyes looking directly into his direction. Taeyong's breath hitched and he cleared his throat, trying his best to ignore the flaming gaze that had landed from Doyoung's form to his.

"It was nice talking to you, Doyoung" Taeyong spoke up, swallowing the other response that had gotten stuck in his throat. He sent a look that he could only hope Doyoung understood, before abruptly standing up and walking past the other to his fuming boyfriend.

He gripped his backpack tightly, knuckles turning ivory, heart beating ferociously in his rib cage with every step he took.

Only when he stood directly in front of Jaehyun did he risk a look up at the other. His expression was passive, but his jaw was set. He was angry. His dark eyes bore into Taeyong's in a manner that was meant to assert dominance. Taeyong's eyes shifted back down almost immediately before he spoke up softly,

"He only wished me a happy birthday, Jae. That's all."

Jaehyun remained silent but moved a hand to softly grip at Taeyong's jaw. Taeyong held his breath, not knowing what would happen next.

Jaehyun gripped his waist with his other hand and kissed him hungrily. Taeyong knew the reason. _Doyoung was still there_. Had they been alone, in the secluded area of their apartment, Jaehyun would probably had spat something out of jealousy at him and then fucked him hard to remind him of his place. But they were not. Instead. the younger opted for something worse - Taeyong _hated_ being showcased like this in front of people, let alone the whole school.

Non the less, he closed his eyes and responded to the scalding lips on his own. He knew better than to not respond to Jaehyun's advances in public.

Had he opened his eyes, he would've seen the steely glare Jaehyun shot at Doyoung until the other moved on from his spot.

When Jaehyun pulled away, his gaze had softened and his dimples threatened to show with the way his lips were slightly curled up. It wasn't anything other than a triumphant grin, though, having gotten his point through to Doyoung. And yet, Taeyong's heart skipped a beat with the way Jaehyun was now looking at him, completely different from the way he had glared daggers at him seconds ago.

"I have something for you," he spoke, ever so deep voice tingling in Taeyong's ears. Taeyong looked down when Jaehyun's cold hand grabbed his own and placed a small box into his hand. 

"Go on, open it." Jaehyun coaxed him with a soft smile. Taeyong examined the beautifully wrapped box for a second more, before he pulled on the silk bow until it opened, and proceeded to softly rip up the paper.

"Do you like it?"

Taeyong examined the silver bracelet he found in the mahogany box. Decorated with what had years ago been his favorite flower. Small, silver daisies dangled from the chain. It was pretty. Exactly identical to the one Jaehyun had given him 2 years ago.

"I love it."

When they got home, Jaehyun was over him like a fox on prey.

Taeyong moaned with every little kiss, pinch, bite and stroke his body received as soon as the door had closed behind them and he'd been pushed against it. Jaehyun's eager hands were under his yellow hoodie, caressing his waist and tweaking his nipples, whilst his mouth was occupied in a heated battle of exchanging saliva with Taeyong's pliant one.

He exhaled deeply when he felt Jaehyun's crotch against his own and pulled the other, if possible, closer by his dark locks. Jaehyun growled at that and bit into the lip he had caught between his teeth. Taeyong winced at the feeling.

"I want you so bad, baby..."

Jaehyun always seemed to know what to say or do to get Taeyong worked up, and his dirty-talk was one of the few things that made the little candle inside him spread like a wildfire on a hot summer day.

"Please..." Taeyong whined, reaching between their bodies to pull his hoodie of. It was getting hot.

Jaehyun was soon back at assaulting his lips and neck while grinding their hard-on's on each other. It was excruciating.

That's what made the feeling of Jaehyun _finally_ inside him heavenly. He was aggressive in the way he pounded into him, like a man on a mission. Taeyong was sure his guts got re-arranged four times over.

"Look at you, baby. Taking it like a whore..." Jaehyun grunted into his ear from behind him, gripping his hips in a bruising manner as he hammered into him. Taeyong moaned at a particularly strong thrust that made him see stars behind his clenched eyes.

"Fuck- Jaehyun-"

"Only _I_ can fuck you like this, baby. Remember that, ugh-" Jaehyun's voice was rough and he punctuated his words with sharp thrusts that made their skin smack in an obscene way. Taeyong moaned loudly and clawed at the door, desperately reaching for something to grasp at. The silver daisies dug aggressively into his wrist.

"Mine." It was almost feral, the way Jaehyun suddenly growled the word into his ear. It made Taeyong shiver. He then realized he must've done something to upset him.

That's when Jaehyun covered his hands with his own, holding them above their heads on the door as he fucked into Taeyong with so much vigor that eventually both of them came in spurts of white, with Jaehyun biting down on his neck. Taeyong was too blissed out to care about yet another blemish he'd have to find a way to cover up.

They stayed like that, panting and breathing each other in, until Jaehyun's dick softened inside him and he had to pull out. Taeyong gasped at the feeling of his seed dripping out of him and his knees buckled. Jaehyun wrapped a strong arm around him to stabilize him, before tucking himself in and moving to the bathroom for a wet towel.

Taeyong ran a hand through his sweaty hair, reaching for the towel when Jaehyun came back. The younger pushed his hand away and proceeded to clean his boyfriend. Taeyong blushed, his mind again clear from the fog Jaehyun's needy touches had brought on him.

"I-I can clean myself, Jae" he muttered, not knowing what to do with his hands while Jaehyun carefully wiped him clean. Jaehyun remained silent and continued. When he was done, he zipped his pants up and pressed a kiss to Taeyong's temple before he left to start dinner.

In the evening before falling asleep, after getting thoroughly fucked into the mattress, Taeyong studied the bracelet of daisies on his arm. He had an identical one, stored somewhere in a jewellery box in his parents house. This resulted to him remembering that his mother had called him with a request. His eyes widened in realization, feeling bad for neglecting his mother that easily by wrapping himself with the thought of Jaehyun instead.

"Jae?" 

The said male grunted tiredly into his neck, about to fall asleep. Taeyong felt bad for waking him.

"I, uh, my mom called me today..."

Jaehyun remained silent. If it wasn't for the tight grip around him, he'd been sure the other had fallen asleep. Jaehyun's hand was heavy on his waist, but not relaxed enough, telling him that Jaehyun was in fact still awake.

"She asked me to come over for the weekend..."

With the way Taeyong formulated his sentence, even an outsider would have realized that Taeyong wasn't telling Jaehyun that he was going. _He was asking permission._

"Mhm..." Jaehyun mumbled, inhaling deeply and tiredly, before lifting himself up to rest his weight on his elbow, other hand now moving in figures over Taeyong's torso while he looked down at Taeyong through his fringe. His eyes were drowsy, but he kept them focused on Taeyong's still alert and awake ones - Taeyong thought he looked pretty. Like a daisy.

"We can go, if you want to..." Jaehyun spoke, his boyfriend turning giddy. For the first time that day, Taeyong felt himself smiling genuinely.

Jaehyun laid back down and pressed himself even closer to Taeyong.

"Taeyong! Look at you!"

Taeyong grinned at his sister who opened the door to them, before they embraced. It had been a while since Taeyong last saw her - the very pregnant stomach she had sported just a month ago was now flat, making it easier for him to crush her in a tight bear hug.

When they separated, Jaehyun stepped in after Taeyong. He removed his shoes and hung his jacket before standing next to the smaller boy, pulling him into him by his waist. Taeyong blushed at Jaehyun's antics, silently wishing Jaehyun wouldn't do anything to explicit in front of his family tonight.

His sister's smile faltered slightly when she saw that Taeyong hadn't come alone.

"Jaehyun," she was polite in her greeting, but Taeyong decided to ignore her tight lips and the unsure glint in her eyes.

"Good to see you again," was Jaehyun's own response. He smiled at her, the kind of smile Taeyong had first fallen for. Dimples and crescent eyes - Taeyong only saw that side of Jaehyun when it was required of him.

Taeyong's sister cleared her throat awkwardly, before moving her eyes back to her little brother. She smiled genuinely again, ushering Taeyong out of his jacket and shoes before beckoning him to follow her to greet the rest of the family.

Taeyong's mother smiled warmly at the sight of them both and embraced her son in a motherly hug. And though she hesitated for a while, she ended up giving Jaehyun a hug as well.

"It's so good to see you again, dear" Taeyong smiled as his mother spoke, before moving to give his dad a hug as well.

After dinner, Taeyong was all too invested in holding and playing with his newborn nephew to notice the tension in the room.

They had all gathered in the living room, stomach's filled and minds at ease. For the most part. His father and Jaehyun were invested in a conversation. Sports was their main topic, particularly football.

Taeyong cooed at his nephew, who he hadn't let go of ever since they sat down. Next to him on the couch sat Jaehyun, arm resting around Taeyong's shoulders. If one didn't know better, you could have pecked them for a happy little family.

Taeyong's mother and sister exchanged looks here and there, seeming to have a silent conversation about the man so possessively glued to their Taeyong's side. Taeyong didn't notice. Jaehyun did.

When it was time for them all to go to sleep, Jaehyun caged Taeyong on the bed in the older's old room. Taeyong blinked up at Jaehyun, who had pushed him to the mattress like a starved man before diving for his lips.

Taeyong's eyes widened, realizing Jaehyun's intentions before he even had done anything. He broke the kiss, softly pushing Jaehyun's handsome face away from him.

"Jae, not here... My parents are right next door..."

Jaehyun ignored his plea, whiskey irises boring deep into his. Then he kissed him harder, hand slithering its way up under his shirt to tweak at his nipples. Taeyong's skin formed goose-bumps, yet he strained against the kiss. He bit Jaehyun's lip to separate from him.

"Baby, not now..."

Something seemed to click in Jaehyun's head at the use of the endearment. He hadn't heard it for a while from Taeyong lips.

He grinned, diving for Taeyong's lips again. This time his hand moved down to the belt buckle of Taeyong's jeans.

"Just a quickie, baby. You'll have to be quiet so they don't hear you..."

"No."

Taeyong frowned, not liking what had come over Jaehyun so suddenly. As messed up as Jaehyun was, he knew that 'no' meant 'no'.

"C'mon, baby..."

"Jaehyun!"

He grabbed Jaehyun's wandering hand and pulled it away. Jaehyun then met his eyes with a growing frown. They stared for what felt like minutes, until Jaehyun sat up on his heels. He ran his tongue on the inside of his cheek and pushed his hair back from his face. He was clearly annoyed.

Taeyong then realized what he had done. He had yelled at him. He had yelled at Jaehyun. His eyes widened and made a move to speak.

Jaehyun moved suddenly and he flinched. The younger got off from the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom that connected to Taeyong's room. Taeyong vaguely registered the shower running.

When he came back minutes later, teeth brushed and face washed, was when Taeyong realized that he hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. Guilt seeped through him as he watched Jaehyun passive aggressively change into a fresh set of boxers and applied some deodorant before moving to the bed and laying down, back turned to Taeyong.

The following morning, Taeyong woke up early out of habit. He was laying on his side, arm tucked under his pillow. As his eyes accustomed to the darkness in the room and he realized that he hadn't been abducted in his sleep but was, in fact, home he relaxed back into the mattress with a sigh. 

He turned to lay on his back, left hand instinctively looking for his other half. His hand met a naked, firm chest. Jaehyun was sleeping soundly, usually frowning brow and set jaw relaxed into a boyish face. The predatory eyes hidden behind his eyelids made him look like the Jaehyun he had fallen for years ago.

Flashbacks from the evening before passed through his mind, and he felt suddenly guilty for rejecting Jaehyun so harshly. Jaehyun had been kind enough to drive them to his parents and stayed here with him. He didn't have to, but he did. And Taeyong had yelled at him.

Taeyong moved his hand down Jaehyun's bare chest slowly, watching Jaehyun's face for signs of waking up. He was still in a deep slumber.

Taeyong's hand moved under the waistband of Jaehyun's black boxers and wrapped around the thick shaft. He gave a few slow pumps to the already half hard morning wood, before he crawled under the blanket and faced Jaehyun's clothed dick.

He mouthed on the thick outline, hands petting up and down on his inner thighs, before he took the step to pull the offending clothing away.

Getting straight to business, he wrapped his lips around the warm girth and sucked, moving his tongue over the sensitive spot right on the underside of the head. He heard Jaehyun stir in his sleep and kept going, bobbing his head slowly down, then up, then down again, swirling his tongue and repeating his movements until the thickness in his mouth was hard and heavy.

Jaehyun groaned after a while, his morning voice sounding sexier than ever in Taeyong's ears. He moved his head down and on his way up he sucked, tongue flat against the underside of the dick.

"Fuck, baby..."

Despite it being warm, almost toasty, under the blanket, Taeyong shivered. He continued his ministrations, softly moaning now that Jaehyun was awake.

He shivered suddenly, as Jaehyun pulled the blanket off to reveal the sight of his plump lips around his dick. Taeyong knew this was one of Jaehyun's favorite views.

It didn't take long for Jaehyun to come, the sight of Taeyong wrapped around his dick too much for his sensitive dick. When he came with a low, deep groan rumbling in his chest, Taeyong made sure not to waste a drop.

Their morning started with lazy, wet kisses and ended with Jaehyun fucking him deep and hard after his refractory period. His parents be damned. 

Taeyong didn't feel guilty after that.


End file.
